


emergency shopping

by lostmemoria



Series: veena's fic extravaganza [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wouldn’t wear that even if I was <i>dead.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	emergency shopping

**Author's Note:**

> marrish + [37](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/135486673332/37-marrish-im-gonna-send-you-more-later) “Character A is from the Southwest where it almost never snows, so when they go to visit their friend, Character B, who lives up north, Character A is severely unprepared for how cold it is. Cue clothing shopping at thrift stores and terrible Christmas sweaters.”

“I wouldn’t wear that even if I was _dead._ ”

“Hey, it’s the holidays and I’d rather we not talk about dead bodies. Especially not yours,” Jordan playfully scolds as he places the ugly Christmas sweater back on the rack at the thrift store. They might be away from Beacon Hills but the thought of him carrying dead bodies to the nemeton as a hellhound still sends a shiver down his spine. Even though he’s come to accept his supernatural abilities, he’s still kind of glad to be away from the supernatural town for once.

And despite being inside the store and not out in the cold, Lydia still moves closer to him for warmth while pouting a little. “Fine, sorry.”

Seeing her pout like that can’t help but put a small smile on his face as he bends down to kiss the top of her head before moving around her and pulling another sweater off the rack. “What about this?” He grins and holds up a bright red sweater that has a picture of a Meerkat peeking out of a chimney while dressed in Santa attire. When he shows it to her, he sees her lips slightly twitch up in a smile.

“Cute, but no.” She’s stubborn, he’ll give her that.

“Aw, c’mon Lyds. It’s called an ugly Christmas party for a reason,” he tells her, reminding her the theme of the party his parents are holding tomorrow. “And besides, you don’t have that many warm clothes to wear and it’s Christmas Eve. None of the stores you like are open.”

She crosses her arms and taps her foot. “Well, maybe if I knew just how cold it gets up here, I’d come a little more prepared,” she says a little bitterly.

He sighs, forgetting that she just came back from visiting relatives with her mom in Texas where winter is practically nonexistent. She left Beacon Hills after being done with the semester at Stanford just a few days after he left to head to his parents’ place in Chicago for the holidays. Their plan was that he would spend Christmas Eve with them and then head down to Texas to spend Christmas day with Lydia and her family. He had already bought a plane ticket the month before and everything was going perfectly, that is, until his flight was cancelled because of bad weather.

Jordan was sure that they wouldn’t be able to see each other until New Years because of it, but if he’s learned anything from dating Lydia Martin for the past two years, it’s that she’s full of surprises and that when she wants something, she definitely gets it.

So on Christmas Eve morning, he really shouldn’t have been so surprised when he heard a knock on his apartment door and opened it up to find her standing there, covered in snow and shivering to the bone. He thought he was dreaming at first, blinking at her with mouth open in shock. It was only when she said, Well are you just going to let me stand here and freeze?, did he realize he was definitely not dreaming.

The rest of the morning was then filled with drinking hot cocoa while snuggling under blankets to keep warm. Not only was she severely under dressed for the upcoming snowstorm, but she didn’t pack anything super warm either.

And now here they are, at the thrift store around the corner of the block from his apartment, because not only is it the only place he can think of that’s open on Christmas Eve but it’s also the only place with a bunch of ugly Christmas sweaters in stock that are just perfect for the party tomorrow.

“Hey…” He steps closer to her until they’re practically occupying the same space together and gently wraps his arms around her, pulling her in close and she lets him, because thanks to his hellhound powers, he’s always warm. “I’m sorry. I know you were looking forward to us spending Christmas with your family down in Texas…,” he murmurs, voice trailing off while he wishes he could do something to still make it possible, but he knows he can’t do anything. Even being the fiery hellhound he is, it’s not like he can melt all of Chicago from it’s snow, no matter how much he’d like to.

Lydia glances up at him, looking absolutely comfy in his arms and smiles. “Yes, I was looking forward to spending Christmas with you and my family, but there’s a reason why I came to Chicago, Jordan. I spend Christmas with my family every year, it’s not much different…Sure, maybe my Mom ends up getting drunk and embarrasses herself a different way every year, but this, this was suppose to be our first Christmas together. So yes, I wanted to spend Christmas with you and my family but most importantly, I wanted to spend Christmas with you, with my deputy.”

Jordan can’t help but blush as he stares down at this beautiful and intelligent girl that he can’t believe he’s so lucky to be with. “I wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with anyone else but you either,” he whispers, bending down to meet her lips in a soft chaste kiss. When they part, he smiles, “My banshee queen.”

She rolls her eyes at him, but smiles wider and then hums, “You know, that sweater with the meerkat is actually starting to look not so bad.”

He chuckles, “Yeah?”

She nods, “Mhm, but I’ll only wear it on one condition.” He gives her a questioning look and she replies, “We are absolutely, no matter what, _not_ wearing the same Christmas sweater at the party tomorrow.”

That makes him grin. “Yes ma'am. But, I call dibs on the meerkat sweater then.”

**Author's Note:**

> and here's a picture of the meerkat sweater :) [[x]](https://www.momofashions.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/960x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/1/1/11_24_2014_3053_1x__31432.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
